Cintaku Hanya Untukmu
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: chapter 2 apdet! liat aja apa usaha Akatsuki dengan ide gilanya! RnR?
1. Pertemuan atau Takdir?

**Cintaku Untukmu**

**Chapter 1-Pertemuan atau Takdir?**

Hari-hari ku lalui .. masih memikirkan dirinya , sebuah kenangan yg sangat buruk di hatiku. Mengingatnya sangatlah menyakitkan .. tapi tak bisa ku lupakan. Apa salahku ??

-

-

-3 tahun yang lalu di belakang gedung sekolah-

"Kau tau kan kalau aku menyukaimu , kumohon jadilah pacarku, un !!" kataku gemetar, takut di tolak olehnya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa , masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan" kata seorang laki-laki di hadapanku.

"Tapi, kumohon, un … aku, a-a-ku .. hei ! tunggu !!! hei !!" percuma memanggilnya .. dia berlalu tanpa memperhatikanku sedikitpun.

-

-

-sekarang-

Aku adalah seorang perempuan dibalik senyum palsu. Mungkin karena depresi, aupun jadi yg plg pendek di kelasku. Sudah 2 SMA, tp tinggiku jauh dibawah rata-rata. Rambutku panjang blonde dan dikuncir setengah hati. Mataku yang berwarna aquamarine, jd hanya sebiru wajah orang keracunan. Hha, walau begitu, aku punya teman yang masih mau memperhatikanku.

Marilah kuperkenalkan gengku yang diberi nama 'AKATSUKI'

Ketuanya namanya Pein Rikudo yg biasa di sebut 'Pierching Iblis'

Pacarnya, Konan si 'Master Origami'

Ada juga Kakuzu 'Bendahara Gila'

Lalu Hidan 'Penyembah DJ (Dewa Jashin, aliran plg sesat yg pernah ada)'

Zetsu 'Penggila Tanaman'

Orochimaru 'Tuan Ular'

Itachi Uciha 'Kakek Muda'

Kisame Hoshigaki 'Hiu Darat'

Sasori Akasuna si 'Babi Face'

Yah, dan aku adalah Deidara 'Pengebom Cantik'

-

-

-pagi hari di kelas-

"Ehh … Liat peer Mtk dund !!" rayu Hidan pada Kakuzu yg kelihatan tenang saja.

"Ooogggaaahh !!!" sahut Kakuzu. "Minjem bae ma Konan!"

"Jah, Konan juga blum bikin !!"

"…"

"Plizz.. gue kasih gopek ya ??!!"

"Seribu"

"750 dehh"

"Seribu Lima ratus"

"Lah kok tambah naik tarifnya ???!!"

"1250 jadi gak ??!!"

"I-iyaa dehh , Kuzu-chan imut deh !!"

"Woi! W bukan Yaoi coy !!"

"Hehee.. Ok..Kawanku mari sini !!!!" tiba-tiba Hidan triak Gaje .

"OSH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ternyata ada 6 org yang sedang ngintip di pintu. Lagi merhatiin gombalnya Hidan ampuh gak.

Meja Kakuzu diserbu makhluk-makhluk gaje tsb.

"woi! Apaan tuh ??!! Kalo gitu kali enam dund !!" protes Kakuzu.

Tapi ucapannya itu gak didenger sama sekali. Yang laen udah sibuk nyalin peer. Kalau diitung, kayaknya ada yang kurang nihh .. capa yaaa ?? DEIDARA !! ya amplop… kyknya dia blum dtg deh !!

-

-

-di Jl. Buto Ijo (???)-

Ada seorang bloon, eh blonde yang lagi terbirit-birit, dan ternyata itu Deidara. Sayangnya dia gak nyadar kalo sepatu kanannya putih yang kiri item.

Tangan kanannya lagi megangin kotak bekal dan nenteng botol minum, mulutnya penuh sama sosis sarapannya. Tangan kirinya pegang tas kotak yang isinya buku cetak nan tebel-tebelnya minta duit, eh minta ampun. Di punggungnya ada tas warna kuning dengan gambar mukanya The Simpson.

Karena terburu-buru, dia kesandung batu dan nabrak tembok terus kejedot tiang listrik.

"Aaadduuhh, uunn !!! (msh sempetnya ngomong 'un'?)" keluh Deidara.

"Yah, bekelku, un… yahh, gimana nih, duit bulanan udah abis, un, nanti gue makan apa, un ??? hhuhhuu, un, hhuuhhuu, un, hhuuhhuu, uuunn…" tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang berwajah ganteng (?) yang menghampirinya. Dia tinggi, rambutan item, eh, rambutnya item, tapi sayang dia pake topeng lolipop jeruk.

"Kamu kenapa ? Kok nagis di sini sih ?" tanyanya lemah gemulai, ehm, lembut.

"Hah ?? uh…unn, aku gak apa-apa, un !!" Katanya sambil menymbunyikan tangisnya, maluu buu, di jalanan nagis udah kayak anak terbuang.

"Jangan bo'ong deh .. hhe, kamu kenapa? Kok nasinya berantakan sih? Terus kok gak ke sekolah? Jam-jam segini kan harusnya udah masuk???" tanya cowok itu panjang lebar.

"Aduh... I-iya, bekel ku tumpah, aku terlambat masuk sekolah gara-gara begadang, un..." jawab Deidara.

"Mau kuanterin gak?"

"Hah, un (kok ditambah 'un' sih?)"

"Sekolah kamu di mana?"

"Di Konoha High School, un"

"Oh, berarti gak jauh lagi dong, yuk, aku bawa motor nih."

"Ooh, yaudah, un, sebelumnya arigato,un." Deidara bersyukur minta ampun.

Akhirnya mereka naik motor cowok itu. Di jalan mereka saling bertanya satu sama lain.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya cowok itu.

"Namaku Deidara, un." Jawab Deidara.

"Ooh, jadi nama kamu Deidara Un, kalau aku…"

"Nee!!! Bukan Deidara Un! Cukup Deidara aja, un!" potong Deidara, dia protes namanya diganti-ganti.

"Ooh, haha. Maaf deh…"

"Jadi, nama kamu siapa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Namaku Tobi."

"Oooohh, by the way, kok kayaknya aku baru kali ini ngeliat kamu ada di daerah sekitar sini, un?" tanya Deidara sok kebaret-baretan, eh, barat-baratan.

"Iyaa, aku baru pindah ke sini 2 hari lalu…"

"Ooh, ku kira kamu tukang ojek baru di sini, un, habis di sini jarang yang bawa motor, paling-paling ya tukang ojek, un." kata Deidara polos tanpa dosa.

Ternyata kata-kata Deidara barusan, tajamnya menusuk jantung. Deidara tetep aja pasang tampang inosen. Tobi yang kagetnya minta ujan, emm, ampun, sampe oleng bawa motor. Akhirnya dia milih buat minggir dulu. Setidaknya untuk menarik nafas sebentar.

"Eh, kamu kenapa, un?" tanya Deidara yang kebingungan.

"Aah, gak apa-apa. Maaf ya…" jawab Tobi sambil batin.

"_Waduh, masa' dia gak nyadar diri seehh ?? bikin orang sumpek aja! Udah ditolongin pula, bukannya minta maaf dah ngatain gue tukang ojek! Hhuuhh, sabar! Jadi cowok yang betina dongz, ups, jantan !!!" _Tobi mulai batin.

"Eeehh, yaudah yuk, jalan lagi…" ujar Tobi.

-

-

-gerbang sekolah-

"Aku turunin di sini ya…" kata Tobi.

"Ya… makasih banyak yaa, Tobi-san, un…"

"Sampai jumpa, Dei-chan!"

Tobi nyalain mesin motornya, panasin bentar, tunggu 5 menit hinnga matang, angkat dan tiriskan, akhirnya siap untuk dihidangkan.

**Eegghh!! Kok jadi gini seeehh?? Bikin orang laper aja! Ya! Back to the story!!!**

Tobi nyalain mesin motornya dan pergi dari pandangan Deidara. Deidara melambaikan tangannya pada Tobi (Dei-Dei, cepet turunin tangan kamu, bau tauk…). Tanpa disadari Deidara, mukanya jadi blushing sendiri. Dei-chan berjalan ke kelasnya, namun pikirannya masih melekat pada ingatannya bersama laki-laki yang barusan ditemuinya, Tobi.

"_Eh, tapi sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama Tobi sebelumnya deh? Aaahh, siapa peduli, un…"_

-

-

-di kelas-

"DEEEEIII-CCCHHAAANNNN !!!!!" teriak seorang gadis berambut biru pada Deidara.

"KOOOONNNAAANNN-CCCHHHHAAAANNNN!!!!" Deidara juga teriak gak kalah gajenya.

"Kamu udah ngerjain peer belum? Aku khawatir, soalnya kamu datengnya lama banget. Aku takut kamu belum ngerjain peer…"

"Neee?? Ada peer apaan, un?" tanya Deidara mulai panik.

"Ada peer matematika tauk! Emangnya lu gak inget sama sekali?!" tanya Hidan gak menang paniknya dari Deidara.

"Enggak, un, aduh gimana ini konan-chan?" Deidara mulai keringet adem, emm, dingin.

"Nih, liat peer ku…" belum sempat Konan menyodorkan bukunya, seorang wanita pirang dikuncir dua masuk ke dalam kelas.

Wanita itu kelihatan seksi namun sangarnya ngalahin singa(?). Tatapan matanya tajam, dia tersenyum, namun menyiratkan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Auranya saja sudah cukup membuat para murid pucat pasi melihatnya, seorang guru matematika yang luar biasa kejam, namanya sudah dikenal seantero jagat raya(?), dialah orang yang mampu menumbangkan rasa berani dan menumbuhkan ketakutan yang mendalam, dia adalah… Tsunade. Banyak siswa sudah bergidik hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja.

Sekarang kelihatan jelas Deidara gemetar hebat. Melebihi orang yang minum koka kola 6 botol 1 liter. Kulitnya putih pucat melebihi Orochimaru. Dalam hatinya…

"_MATI GUE !!!"_

"Sabar ya Dei-chan…" Konan mencoba menenangkan Deidara yang sudah kaku.

"To-tolongin gue dong Pein, un!!!" bisik Deidara pada Pein si ketua geng.

"Yaahh, Dei, lu juga terlambat sih… gue juga pengen nolongin lu, tapi lu tau kan siapa lawan kita kali ini?!" sekarang Pein kebawa panik.

"Selamat pagi semua!" kata Tsunade setengah teriak, membuat Deidara hampir loncat dari gedung pencakar langit, err, bangkunya maksud saya…

"Pagi, Tsunade-sensei" jawab para murid agak dipaksakan.

"Hari ini, saya akan memeriksa peer kalian, maju satu-satu, saya akan memanggil kalian sesuai absen, bawa buku kalian masing-masing, jangan pakai buku orang lain. Ingat! Yang tidak mengerjakan peer, akan dapat hu-ku-man!!" jelas Tsunade pake ujan deres.

"Eh, Dei! Gue punya ide!" bisik Itachi.

"A-apaan, un?"

"Gini, lu pake bukunya orang laen, tapi lu sampulin bukunya pake sampul punya lu! Kan gak ketauan tuh!" seru Itachi.

"Eh? Yaudah, un!"

Deidara nyomot buku tulis matematika orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, Kiba. Terus, dengan kecepatan kilat, dia mulai menyampul buku Kiba pake sampulnya. Begonya lagi, si Kiba gak nyadar kalau bukunya diambil orang.

"Deidara!" panggil Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"I-iiyaa, un, Tsunade-sensei, saya datang…" ujar Deidara yang untungnya udah selaesai nyampul. "Glek"

Tsunade mulai memeriksa keperawanan Kiba yang telah dirampas Deidara, uuh, pekerjaan Kiba yang telah dirampas Deidara.

"Bagus…" kata Tsunade.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tsunade-sensei, un." Deidara lega.

Tapi naasnya, sampul buku tersebut robek gara-gara kesangkut paku yanga ada di meja guru. Sampulnya copot dan terlihat nama yang tertera di buku itu, 'KIBA INUZUKA'. Deidara gemetar heboh.

"Apa?! Kamu pake bukunya Kiba?!!!"

"Uuuhh…"

Kiba yang namanya disebut langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa Tsunade-sensei?"

"Coba lihat buku kamu…"

"Sebentar…" Kiba mulai mencari bukunya di dalam tas. "Eeehh??? Kok gak ada???!!"

"Deidara…" Tsunade mulai beralih ke Deidara lagi.

"I-i-iyaa, un?"

"Apa kamu mengerjakan peermu?" tanyanya tajam.

"Belum sa-saya kerjakan, un…"

"Kamu… akan dapat… Huuu-kuuu-maaan!!!!" seru Tsunade.

"Glek…"

Anggota geng Akatsuki panik.

**~TBC~**

Akhinya…saya yang biasanya cuma baca, sekarang merasakan penderitaan para author. Hhee… penasaran apa hukumannya? Kita tunggu chapter berikutnya!!

RnR ??


	2. Akatsuki Bertindak

_**a/n Hiyaa, akhirnya apdet juga… maaf karena telat ngasih tau di chap sebelumnya… Deidara di sini jadi cewek… hehe, maklum saya orangnya pelupa, oke deh tanpa banyak kata, kita mulai aja fic gaje ini!!**_

**Cintaku Untukmu**

**Chapter 2-Akatsuki Bertindak**

Jika anda adalah seorang siswi dari Konoha Gakuen yang lagi kebelet pengen membuang air seni anda, jangan heran kalau melihat sesosok makhluk yang penuh dengan keringat sedang berusaha keras membersihkan semua toilet cewek Koboha Gakuen yang berjumlah 38 bilik. Di dekatnya ada seorang guru sangar yang membawa cambuk, dengan teganya memerintah gadis itu semena-semena. Dan jangan bingung jika ada seonggok makhluk-makhluk gaje, yang lagi ngintipin mereka di balik pintu masuk toilet cewek.

Taukah pemandangan apa itu????

Itu semua adalah Deidara yang dihukum sama Tsunade-sensei, dan Tsunade lagi mengawasinya dengan tatapan penuh banci, eh, benci. Tentunya makhluk-makhluk gaje yang lagi ngintipin mereka adalah Akatsuki.

"Uun, Tsunade-sensei.. udahan yaa, saya capek benget nih, un…" Deidara pasang wajah melas yang bikin pengemis pasar gulung tikar.

"Gak bias! Kamu sudah meremehkan pelajaran saya! Tak ada ampun bagimu!!!" teriak Tsunade dengan banjir yang tak terbendung.

"Kasihanilah saya, un…" wajah Deidara mampu membuat pengemis pasar pun ngantri buat ngasih sumbangan untuk Deidara.

"TIDAKK!!!!"

-

-

-

-di lobby kelas-

"Waduh, gimana caranya biar Dei-chan lolos dari hukuman ya?" kata Sasori.

"Emangnya apaan sih yang bikin Dei jadi kayak gitu? Tumbenan banget dia gak ngerjain peer…" balas Kakuzu.

"Yah, harusnya kita salahin paku yang ada di meja guru tuh, gara-gara itu paku, rencana gue gagal kan…" tambah Itachi.

"Aah, padahal kita kan berniat baik menolong sahabat kita, T*I! **JING!!" Pein mulai mengumpat.

"Heh, apa lo manggil-manggil gue?!!" Kiba yang lewat langsung sensi.

"Oh, iya gue lupa barusan yang gue sebut itu marga lu plus jenis lu kan !!" Pein naek tangga, mm, naek darah maksudnya.

"Eh, dijaga ya kalo ngomong!" Kiba mulai nanggepin.

"Eh, udah donk udah, jangan berantem!" Konan menengahi.

"Cih, emang gak guna nanggepin geng kampungan kayak lu pada!!" Kiba pun mulai berlalu.

-

-

-

-di kelas-

"Dei-chan, tenanglah…" Konan menghibur Deidara yang seharian ini dihukum.

"Uhh, bagaimana bias tenang Konan-chan, un…"

"Memangnya, apa yang mengganggumu?" Kisame mulai bertanya.

"Aaah, tidak jangan dipikirkan, un. Aku hanya lupa saja, un…"

"Ayolah, katakan saja…" Orochi mulai penasaran.

"Tidak, un. Umm, sudah sore… pulang yuk!"

"Err, baiklah…"

-

-

-

-di Alun-alun kota, malam hari-

Deidara mulai frustasi sama si Tobi. Dia merasa kalau Tobi itu pembawa sial!. Karena kebanyakan mikir, Deidara memutuskan buat jalan-jalan sendiri di alun-alun. Sayangnya, dengan duit pas-pasan dan perut laper, Deidara memutuskan untuk beli jagung bakar, murah, Cuma dua rebu doank…

"Mas, beli jagung yang rasa pedes atu ya, un"

"Iya, tunggu ya neng…" jawab si Mas pedagang jagung.

"Eh? Tobi, un!"

"Eh, kenapa neng?"

"Iya, TOBI!! Kamu di sini, TOBI!! AKU SENANG SEKALI BERTEMU DENGANMU!! KANGEN, UN!!!" Deidara teriak gaje plus ga tau malu.

"Mama, kakak itu kenapa?"

Sebuah suara cempreng milik seorang bocah yang sedang digandeng emaknya yang kebetulan lewat depan tukang jagung bakar tersebut menyadarkan Deidara. Anak itu membawa sebatang lollipop jeruk yang warnanya oren. Ternyata Deidara teriak-teriak gaje sam permen lollipop itu. Malunyaaaa….

"Eh, unn…" dia mulai sadar. "Mangap eh map, un.."

Ternyata dari kejauhan ada sepasang mata yang menahan ketawanya tapi dengan tatapan iba dan cemburu yang membara (?).

-

-

-

-di sekolah-

"Aku tau apa yang mengganggunya!" kata Sasori yang melihat perbuatan nista Deidara semalam.

"Apa???" kata Akatsuki serempak.

"Dia…"

5 detik

1 menit

1,5 jam

"Woii!!! Cepetan dong!!" Hidan gak sabar.

"Nee??!! Eh, ehem, oh ya, jadi ngelamun deh…" seru Sasori.

"Deidara lagi poling in lop!" lanjutnya.

"APAAA!!!!?????" Akatsuki teriak gaje.

"Kayaknya, dia lagi mikirin ntu cowok, makanya dia sering ngelamun…"

"Siapa tuh cowok?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Namanya Tobi!"

"APAAA!!!!?????" Akatsuki teriak gaje lagi.

"Wah, kita harus menolongnya, ada yang puny aide?!" kata Pein.

"SAAYAAAAA!!!!" teriak semua anggota Akatsuki.

-

-

-

-di Ijo-

Deidara pulang dengan langkah gontai. Dia abis disetrap Kakashi-sensei gara-gara ngelamun.

"Dei-chan?"

Karena dipanggil Deidara nengok.

"Tobi, un?"

"Kamu kenapa? Kok kusut banget sih?" tanyanya.

"Begini, un, bla bla bla blup bla bla blup…" Deidara mulai ngoceh gaje dengan pipinya yang mulai kayak tomat keinjek (?), karena bertemu pujaan hatinya.

Dan ada dua makhluk berpenampilan horror yang mengamatinya dari jauh. Zetsu dan Kisame.

"Weits, jadi itu yang dicintai ama Dei-Dei??" kata Kisame.

"Pasti tuh orang jelek banget!" sambung Zetsu.

"Tau dari mana lo?"

"Yaiyalah, kalo cakep, ngapain dia nyembunyiin wajahny di balik awan??"

"Topeng kale…"

"Eh, iya, kok jadi lagunya Piterpen?"

-

-

-

-di kelas-

"Kita udah tau siapa yang disenengin Dei-Dei!!" kata Kisame.

"Namanya Tobi!" seru Zetsu. "Nih potonya"

Pein ngeliatin poto dari Zetsu. Dan…

"WOI!!! APAAN NIH??!!!" teriak Pein.

"Sabar mas!" Hidan yang ada di sampingnya kesel.

"Heh, coba lu jelasin poto ini!!!" bentak Pein.

Zetsu langsung nyamber potonya.

"Eh, salah…" ternyata yang diserahkan Zetsu tadi, adalah poto Itachi sama Orochi yang lagi pake baju baby doll sambil memoles wajah mereka.

"Heh, dasar pembuka aib!!" teriak Itachi sama Orochi bebarengan.

"Hehe, sori sori…" Zetsu nyengir horror.

Zetsu pun menyerahkan poto yang benar.

"Oooh, ini toh orangnya…" kata Kakuzu.

Dan yang lain juga ikut ber-oh ria. Tapi entah kenapa, Sasori hanya diam dengan wajah muram dan suram.

"Hei ayo katakana ide-ide kalian!" Pein mulai bersemangat.

"Ingat kita adalah AKATSUKI! Anak Kurang Ajar Tidak Suka Usaha, Kere dan Imut!!!" Pein pun melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan motto (?) Akatsuki.

"Aku puny ide!!!" seru Konan.

-

-

-

1. Konan's idea

Mengancam si Tobi untuk nerima Dei sebagai pacarnya kalo gak harus mau dicium sama Orochi dan Kakuzu.

Status : ditolak dan disusul kemarahan Kakuzu dan kekecewaan Orochi yang gak bias nyium Tobi.

2. Hidan's idea

Berdo'a pada Dewa Jashin agar Tobi membalas cintanya Deidara.

Status : ditolak dan disambut oleh Hidan yang langsung mengucapkan sumpah serapah.

3. Kakuzu's idea

Palakin si Tobi dengan tarip 2 juta kalo gak mau jd pacar Dei.

Status : pada pengen sih, tapi ditolak, karena mereka yakin Tobi gak bakal sanggup bayar.

4. Kisame's idea

Kasih Tobi hadiah kalo mau jadi pacar Deidara.

Status : ditolak, protes paling banyak dilontarkan Kakuzu.

5. Itachi's idea

Membujuk Tobi dengan rayuan gombal dari Zetsu.

Status : ditolak mateng-mateng, eh, mentah-mentah sama Zetsu.

6. Orochimaru's idea

Mendapatkan ciuman Orochi kalo mau sama Dei dan harus menikah sama Orochi kalo menolak Dei.

Status : ditolak abis-abisan, nanti yang ada si Tobi bunuh diri.

7. Pein's idea

Lempar si Tobi dari gedung pencakar, penggaruk, pemijit langit (?).

Status : ditolak dengan segenap jiwa dan raga para Akatsuki.

8. Zetsu's idea

Mencoba mendekatkan Deidara pada Tobi dengan cara membuat Deidara memberikan hal-hal yang disukai Tobi. Kan kalo gitu, Tobi bakalan kesengsem.

Status : diterima, karena memang ini yang paling rasional.

Cuma Sasori yang tidak menyumbang ide. Bisa diliat dari wajahnya yang kesel, kalo dia cemburu tuna netra alias cemburu buta.

-

-

-

-di belakang sekolah, tempat nongkrong para Akatsuki-

"Un? Benarkah kalian mau membantu??" pipi Deidara mulai blushing kayak cabe ditumbuk.

"Pastiles Dei-chan!" kata Konan.

"Semangat ya Dei-Dei!!" ujar Kisame.

"Kami akan membatu!" kata Hidan.

"Membantu, baka!" ralat Kakuzu.

"Go Deidara!!" Zetsu juga ikut memberi semangat.

Dan semua juga ikut menyemangati Deidara, kecuali Sasori yamg terbakar api neraka, ups, api cemburu maksudnya…

Deidara mulai menyadari aura Sasori yang kurang enak (tambah garem aja biar enak).

"Sasori no danna kenapa, un?" tanya Deidara yang melihat Sasori mojok sendiri.

"…gak pa pa…" jawabnya berbohong pada Deidara dan hatinya.

**~TURBEKULOSIS~**

Akhirnya bisa apdet juga… walaupun repiunya dikit banget, gapapa… masih mending ada yang sudi baca… hiksu.. T.T

Gapapa deh. Oya, Tsunade itu pas lagi ngomong hukuman pake intonasinya penting gak penting gito pas pesertanya lagi dikasi hukuman. Hhe… map kalo tambah gaje.

**RnR ?? **


End file.
